1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a test circuit to continuously monitor the reliability of the clocks which comprise a two or four phase clock system.
2. Prior Art
Conventional multi-phase clock monitor circuits are typically external test circuits. That is, the prior art clock monitor circuits are fabricated off the microelectronic chip containing the clocks to be tested. This has the undesirably effects of increasing space consumption, costs, and power usage, while reducing overall efficiency of the clock monitor.